A Shy Hedgehog
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Just a short Sonamy story, angsty fluff.


**Title: **A Shy Hedgehog

**Author: **Cameron (Phineas-Ferb) & RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Sonic/Amy (Sonamy)

**Summary: **Just a short Sonamy story, angsty fluff.

**Word count: **800

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Sonic and other characters belong to SEGA.

**A.N/ Much like Michelangelo-1234, my friend on Deviantart Phineas-Ferb is taking down her stories and because I love them so much I am posting them here as well as on Deviantart eventually. NOT MY STORY, I JUST HAVE PERMISSION. **

* * *

I walked down the dark streets, all alone, the freezing cold hair wrapping around me making me shiver and my hair fly everywhere. I couldn't walk any more, my legs were too weak and I was on the verge of tears, I sat down on the nearest bench and just as I did thunder clapped above and rain began to pour down masking the tears flowing down my face.

It was just a normal day, when Eggman came and caused problems, tried to kidnap me, Sonic saved me and immediately dumped me off in the middle of an unknown city before going back to Eggman. He had left me stranded in the middle of nowhere and I have no idea how to get home.

I look at my watch, it's just after 11pm, I'm so tired, but where the hell was I supposed to sleep? My tears began flowing quickly and my breath hitched, I covered my face with my hands and tried to calm myself down, but it didn't help. From beyond the rain and my tears I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up and saw Sonic standing over me looking very sad and confused.

"Amy, why are you crying?" Sonic said worry in his voice.

"Why I am crying?" My voice was cracking "Why am I crying?" I shouted. Sonic moved backwards, taken aback. "You left me here, I don't even know where I am, how am I supposed to get home!? I've been here for hours!".

More tears spilled out of my eyes, I didn't really feel them anymore, I was so numb. Suddenly I felt warmth and I realised Sonic was hugging me and I thought I felt rain drip onto my head but it wasn't, it was Sonic. He was crying. Sonic the Hedgehog was crying

"Amy, my Amy"

He _never_ called me his Amy, I stared up at him.

"I'm sorry, I am a stupid, cocky, shy hedgehog"

Shy? How was Sonic The Hedgehog shy?

"I left you alone I'm sorry I just…I just can't look at you recently because…" He trailed off.

"Because of what, Sonic?" I tried to be nice but there was a lot of anger in my voice.

"Because of something Rouge said to me the other day, anyway lets get you home, Ms. Rose"

He picked me up and we ran off at the speed of sound and in less than a minute we were in the front of my house. I needed to visit Rouge, but first a shower and sleep.

* * *

I walked over to Rouge's house around midday. She looked happy to see me and invited me in.

"Rouge, did you talk to Sonic a few days ago?" I said my voice shaking

"Why yes hon, I did, why?"

"What did you talk about? Please tell me Rouge"

"Well he came here to ask me for advice, he said that he had liked this girl for years but had only just really paid attention to it, so I told him to say he loves her."

"Oh, well I have to go Rouge."

"Bye Pinky"

I walked down the path. So that was why Sonic dumped me in that city, so I wouldn't stop him from going to that girl he loved. I held back tears as I saw Sonic walking towards me. He walked past me and I swore I saw a blush on his face, when he noticed I was staring his blush grew darker and he ran off.

* * *

It was 8am in the morning when I was woken by my doorbell. I opened the door I saw a small box with a note on it. I picked it up and walked into my sitting room to open it up. It was a beautiful necklace, a Red rose carved out of a ruby, it must have been very expensive. I looked at the note.

* * *

Ms. Amy Rose,

Please met me at the Melody meadows tonight at 9pm. See you then.

I wonder who it could be from.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the Melody meadows, the sound of the wind flying through the flowers sound like a sweet melody, hence it's namesake.

"You're here then, Ames"

"Sonic?"

He stepped out and nodded.

"You like the necklace?"

I looked down at the necklace and looked back up Sonic was standing in front of me.

"Amy I have been avoiding you recently because…well every time I am near you I go crazy."

"What is it Sonic?"

"Amy Rose, I am in love with you"

A few tears spilled down my cheeks but there was still a smile on my face. He grabbed my head gently and slowly we moved forwards until our lips met and we shared a long and passionate kiss.


End file.
